New love found at Hogwarts
by inu'sbaby75
Summary: ok im bad at summarys but w.e! This is a story about all of the HOgwarts students. This year Harry and his friends meet four girls that just transfered to Hogwarts.While at school youknowwho is outside planning his next attack on Harry. But youknowwho did
1. The Hogwarts Express

One day Harry was walking down the road with Ron and Herminone. They were all going back to Sirius's house. They are now all 17 and can do magic outside of school. Harry lives with Sirius now because he has been cleared of charges. There are only two weeks left until everyone goes back to Hogwarts.

On the Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron, and Herminone all boarded the train looking for an empty compartment, so they could talk. They found one and began talking. But when they were halfway to Hogwarts they heard girls giggling very loudly in the hall outside of their compartment. Harry poked his head outside to see who was doing all the giggling. Harry could tell that the girl standing in the middle was sort of like the leader of the group. Harry saw three pretty girls. But as soon as Harry saw the girl on the right of the middle girl he knew that she was the prettiest and nicest of them all. She had was taller then the other girls and had brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of low raise jeans with a blue tank top. Harry called Ron over so he could see the girls. Ron came over; Harry kept trying to get Ron to pay attention to the girl on the right but Ron was staring at the girl in the middle. He thought she was very pretty. She had freckles and long red-orange hair that reached way down to her butt. She was medium tall, about as tall as the girl on the right of her. She was wearing a pair of low raise black pants that had red lace weaved in them and she had on a red lacey shirt. Ron thought that she was very pretty. Now the last girl, the girl on the left, was average sized and has wavy black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore black pants with a crimson quarter-length v-neck silk shirt. As Harry and Ron were watching the girls they noticed that Malfoy was also watching the Gils. When Malfoy saw Harry and Ron were drooling over these hot girls he tried to invite them into his compartment. Two of the girls just walked off they could tell he was no good, but the other girl-the one in the crimson shirt- stayed behind. When the other two girls noticed this they turned around and dragged her away. Malfoy was staring at the girl in the crimson shirt their eyes met. She really wished they had left her there. She really wanted to get to know this boy. As they were walking down the hall Harry and the girl in the blue tank top looked at each other and their eyes met. So did Ron and the girl in the red. The girls stopped outside of Harry and Ron's compartment and then glanced down the hall. Not seeing any empty compartments they asked if they could sit in Harry and Ron's. They both said yes at the same time. The girls started to laugh. They were still laughing when they walked into the compartment and sat down on the other side of Herminone. Harry and Ron later found out the names of these very hot girls. The one in blue was Brittnee, the one in red was WinnieFred, and the one in the crimson shirt was Amy. "I hope you don't mind but we couldn't find any open compartments." Said WinnieFred. She looked so beautiful, she had her hair up in a loose bun and there were stray strands of her red-orange hair falling down on to her freckle-covered nose. After a few minutes of silence everyone turned to look out the compartment door because they heard footsteps walking down the hallway. A girl passed by glancing into their compartment as she passed. She looked as if she was looking for someone or something. The girl turned around and walked right into their compartment and started talking to the girls. "Who are you?" asked Harry, Ron, and Herminone at the same time. She turned to look at Harry and Ron and said, " My name is Alyssa and you better watch out because I'm a prefect." She walked over and sat between Amy and Winniefred. Then she started to whisper and point to the boys. WinnieFred started to giggle. Then she gasped and asked Alyssa something.

Oh doesn't that sound important!

While Alyssa and WinnieFred were talking Harry started to talk with Brittnee. " So what house are you in?" Harry asked. "Gryffindor, what about you?" Brittnee replied. Harry was shocked ,he had never seen her around before.


	2. Chapter 2: inside the compartment

Ok we left off when Harry was talking to Brittnee. Hello please read and review! Some of my chapters will be short and some will be long.

* * *

"Really so am I, but I've never seen you around." Harry said in a very surprised voice. "Well, that would be because my sister, my friends, and I all just transferred here from Durmstrang. We all live together and we just moved to London." Brittnee said in a very amused tone. She thought Harry was very funny and she was also very happy about his reaction to the news that they are on the same team. Harry after taking a few seconds to think he became very confused. He just realized that he didn't know who was Brittnee's sister. " So which girl is your sister?" Harry asked hoping he didn't offend her. " Oh, sorry its WinnieFred. Yup, we all live together because Alyssa's mom died when she was about 7 so she has lived with us since then and Amy when she heard we were moving she begged her mom to move but her mom refused so she ran away to live with us. We're really good friends without each other I don't think we could survive in this world." Brittnee told Harry. "Won't Amy miss her family?" Harry asked. " Well not really. They always fought and they really didn't like each other much." Brittnee replied simply. Brittnee had never told any one this much before. She began to think about the girls. Think about their feelings she was wondering if they were going to get mad if they found out about this. But just as she began to think about this the compartment door burst open and in came Draco Malfoy. Amy looked up, she gasped. What she saw was breath taking. She saw Malfoy and god she look he was scorching. When Malfoy walked in he looked straight at Harry not really noticing that Amy was staring at him. " What are you are you doing to these poor girls?" Malfoy asked. " Nothing that has to do with you, Malfoy!" Harry said while giving Malfoy a look of hatred. " Shut it, Potter! The only reason I came within ten feet of you is to make sure you weren't harassing this stunning girls." At this point everyone was staring at the two of them. Harry noticed this and stopped yelling about it. Malfoy who finally noticed Amy staring at him asked her if she was ok and would like to go hang in his compartment. She blushed and agreed. She said goodbye then began to walk out the door. On the way out Malfoy put his arm around Amy's shoulder and looked back and gave Harry a gloating look. After she left Ron tried to talk to WinnieFred but Alyssa kept talking to her. Finally she got Alyssa to shut up and they started talking. Harry was looking out the window at all the trees passing by and when he looked over at Brittnee their eyes met. She started to blush (which Harry thought was adorable) and Harry could feel he's cheeks burning. They started to laugh and they both started talking. WinnieFred and Ron were talking about school. Ron asked her about her classes and asked if she played qudditch. "Yes, I just transferred here from Durmstrang. I played for my old school but I wasn't very good. Was anyone good compared to Victor Crumb?" she said. They both started laughing. Alyssa and Herminone were talking for what seem 20 minutes. Then someone else walked through the door. It was Neville and Ginny, they started to talk to Herminone and they didn't notice Alyssa. In fact they didn't even notice that she was there until she left. She stood up and said goodbye to her friends. When she was about to leave WinnieFred asked where she was going. "I going to find that person I was telling you about." She replied. " Oh, you mean that Oliver boy?" she asked. "Yup, I'll come and find you later." Alyssa said. Then she walked out the door. Everybody went back to their conversations. 


	3. Chapter 3: Amy

**Amy & Malfoy

* * *

**

_When Amy and Malfoy walked out of the compartment they started talking. "So, did you just start going here because I've never seen you here before." Malfoy said. " Yes, my friends and I just moved here." She replied. She was glad that they had moved here. At first she thought this was a bad idea but now that she has seen Malfoy she was starting to like this place. They didn't talk for a while. When they got to Malfoy's compartment they began talking about school and Harry Potter. Amy was surprised by how much they had in common. They were both in Slytherin and they both disliked Harry. Amy asked who the other people in the compartment were. There were only there people beside herself in the compartment. " Oh yea, this is Goyle (he pointed to the boy sitting next to the window) and this is Crabbe (he said pointing to the boy on the other side of Goyle)." He replied._

_this is one of those short chapters i was talking bout. and if you got a issue grab a tissue ok? cuz thats how it is. update soon! luv ya brandon get well soon! toddles_

_--Joe_


	4. Chapter 4:Alyssa

**hey yall **

**Sorry it took so long to update but i've been so busy being lazy. lol Any ways here is the next chap. hope you enjoy. **

**Some shouts:**

**Brandon-sup thanx 4 finally addin me!luv ya like muh sis & i will miss ya!**

**Larry **

**Joe-me**

**Anthony**

**ReggiePlz REad & Review**

**

* * *

Alyssa**

When Alyssa walked out the door she walked back to the prefect compartment. She was looking for Oliver Wood. He was also a prefect and Alyssa thought that he was When she got to the prefect compartment she didn't see him. So she decided to ask the ravenclaw prefect if she had seen where he went. She said that he had said something about patrolling the hallways. Alyssa walked out of the chatter filled compartment and down the hall on a search for Oliver Wood.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry & Ron

**Back to Harry & Ron-**

**Harry, Brittnee, Ron, and WinnieFred have been talking for nearly an hour. "We must be nearly at school by now." WinnieFred said. Yea. I think we are. So, WinnieFred are you going to try out for the qudditch team?" Ron asked. "Call me Freddie. Yea I just might I think it would be fun. Maybe I could make some new friends I'm not really good at that I'm sort shy." said Freddie "Cool, maybe we could be on it together. I'm the keeper." Ron said proudly. Freddie started blushing. "That would be fun." Ron's ears were begging to turn pink. "Should we go change before we arrive?" asked Brittnee. "Yea that would be a good idea." Harry said. Brittnee nodded and turned to WinnieFred, "We should go change." WinnieFred's face fell "Do we have to?" she pleaded. She didn't really want to leave, she was having so much fun with Ron. ButBrittnee gave her a lookthat told her that she didn't want to leave either. So they walked outof the compartnment together to look for the other girls.

* * *

hope yall love this chap. i am srry it took so long to update but i've been swamped. love yall keep readin and reviewin.**

Joe loves Brandon


	6. Chapter 6: Amy & Malfoy

* * *

Amy and Malfoy- 

So, Amy met Malfoy's friends. She thought they were really dumb, but they were tough and they were really helpful. "So, do you play Qudditch?" Amy inquired. "Yes, I do. What about you?" "No, I don't but I was thinking about it. Are there any openings on the house team? She said. " I think so, it would be really cool to have you on the team." Malfoy remarked. Amy thought she might try it. She was getting a little bored sitting there. She was starting to get hungry too. "Are we almost there?" Amy asked in a very bored voice. " Yea, I think so." Malfoy replied.

* * *

Hey bit-bit 

here is a ne chap 4 you. I will try to put my Inu stroy on tomorrow. i love you! hope everyone loves this storie i know my chapters are samll but they get longer i promise. R&R plz. i'll update again soon.


End file.
